


One Small Detail

by Gumbies



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Aster is such a sweetie, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Male labels used for Jack's genitals, ROTG - Freeform, Slow Burn, So i made my own., There was no highschool au for rotg that i could find, Trans!Jack Frost, frostbunny - Freeform, i also wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumbies/pseuds/Gumbies
Summary: A story about two guys in love, what more can you ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been planning for months, the first chapter is relatively short but don't you worry, I'm going to be writing multiple chapters.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: @gumbies for more ROTG content!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Jack took of his shirt hastily, trying his best not to linger too long with it off.

"Fucking hell." He said as he tried to wipe the chocolate off his discarded shirt. He knew going to a party would be a horrible idea.

With no luck getting out the chocolate, he put the shirt back on, hoping maybe no one would notice and or care.

Who the hell brings a chocolate fountain to a party? He thought to himself as he exited the closet he so quickly ran to. The ground in front of him was being cleaned up by drunk 17 year olds who decided to try and sit in the cheap fountain, needless to say Jack regretted sitting to close to the food table.

He grumbled under his breath, irritated with himself for attending. What was the point of coming? He thought, it wasn't like he was actually going to show up.

He avoided talking to people as he made his way to the most unoccupied room in the house, he could feel his heart racing wildly. Such social encounters were rare in his life, especially ones that resulted in a chocolate fiasco.

The hall was lined with couples, it was difficult to get through without being grazed by wandering hands. With the mindset of getting away from people, Jack powered through.

He looked around and noticed one room completely empty. Without drawing too much attention he went inside and closed the door, checking to make sure it was 100% empty of course.

With a happy and calming sigh he felt at ease in his solitude, he looked down and noticed a lock.  
He thought about locking the door, but didn't want to deal with being yelled at by anyone who wanted in but wasn't able to, so he just left it alone.

He sat by the door, feeling embarrassed because he had only been there for an hour and was already hiding. He didn't care though, the whole point of going was to possibly see Aster and he hadn't.

The thought of him alone was enough to make Jack blush profusely. Jack knew that Aster was straight, it was a common fact amongst many, but Jack could dream. He had talked to him a few times at school, but never enough to qualify their relationship as anything other than "knowing of each other's existence." Jack felt that was an okay relationship, at least Aster didn't dislike him as a person.

Jack's train of thought was interrupted as the door began to move, Jack panicked, he was not prepared to speak to another person. The person coming in quickly closed the door, only peaking through the crack to make sure he wasn't followed.

Once he was sure he was okay, he closed the door and he turned. 

"Oh!" He said in surprise, smiling a bit. "I didn't expect to see you here."

To Jack's horror, Aster in the flesh was standing over him, talking, existing.

"S-same." He stuttered, real casually.

"Well, is it alright if I join your small gathering? I'm not one for parties either." 

Jack swallowed nervously, "Yeah, go ahead." He kept his ass planted firmly on the floor, too afraid to move.

"To be completely honest, I'm a bit drunk. I hate parties and this guy dragged me here because he told me I needed to come. So to counter this mess," he gestured to the party outside the door "I've had a few drinks." 

"I understand." And he did, although he was too nervous to drink himself, he wished he could just so that the act of partying could be more enjoyable.

"I never expected you to go to a party like this." Aster sipped on a drink, Jack could smell the alcohol. 

"Well, you know. You're only 17 once." 

Aster lifted his cup, "Cheers to that." 

Jack chuckled a bit. This is flirting right? He thought, attempting to look as calm as possible.

What were the god damn odds? Jack was astounded as to what was happening. Just 2 minutes prior he was blushing about the thought of Aster, now he was talking directly to him.

"Nice shirt." Aster chuckled, Jack chuckled when he looked at the semi dry chocolate stain across his front. He was thankful he was only teasing. He had been so used to the cruelty of others.

"Someone decided to swim in the chocolate fountain." 

"Was it you?"

Jack laughed, "No, some other idiot. I was the idiot who stood to close." 

"Wait is that what I saw all over the floor?"

"Yup. Unless someone threw up or something. Then I don't know."

Jack was surprised with how well he was holding the conversation, usually he froze in any hint of socializing.

"So, um." Aster began, Jack felt uncomfortable. This was not a normal 'so, um'

"A friend of mine told me something interesting a while back, and I just wanted to ask you about it."

Shit. 

"Yeah?" Jack said, heart rate picking up speed once again. 

"Do you like me? I know that's super random but, its just been on my mind." 

Jack just stayed quiet, he could feel an uncomfortable blush take over his entire face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring that question on you." 

"N-no. It's fine." What could he say? Tell the straight guy you're madly in love with him or lie? Jack thought of all of his options, what could it hurt if he told him? Then he realized the massive size difference between him and Aster and the last thing he wanted to find out was if he was violent or not.

"Um.." Jack began.

Oh fuck it, He thought.

"I mean, kind of?" Jack's blush was no longer a small discoloration on his face.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that actually." 

"Really?" 

"No, I thought that my friend was just talking shit."

Jack immediately regretted existing. At that moment he could have spontaneously combusted and he would have been happy.

"I'm not like, weirded out or anything. If that's what you were worried about." Aster smiled, Jack was confused more than anything.

"Well, that was one of the things."

Jack kept thinking back to what he had said previously, how it had been "on his mind". What the fuck did that mean?

"Were you concerned I would be mad?" He asked, his voice was calm and curious.

"I mean, usually straight guys don't take to well to being told that another guy likes them."

Aster started to laugh, he set his drink down on a nightstand. Jack kept a watchful eye on him, he was not in the position to defend himself if needed.

"Who said I was straight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with packing its been hard to find time to write ;__;

Jack just stared at Aster. The room seemed to get darker and the only thing Jack could focus on was they swaying person in front of him.

No. No this cannot be happening, He thought.

"What?" Jack asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I mean," Aster took another large chug of his drink, Jack was concerned that this confession was only fueled by liquid courage. "I like women, but I've always liked men too."

Struggling to his feet due to lack of feeling in his knees, Jack managed to stand in front of the drunken boy. 

Jack felt like he could do anything at that point. He could say anything he wanted to him and Aster wouldn't remember it the next day.

"So you're bisexual?" Jack asked,  Aster sort of shrugged at the question.

"I mean, I guess if that's the definition. I've never looked for one." His speech started to slur.

Jack took a deep breath.

"I've liked you since the beginning of the year." He blurted out. 

Aster looked up from his cup. Jack's blush started to creep back on his pale cheeks.

"That long huh?" 

Jack nodded.

They both heard commotion outside, Aster was quick to stumble to the door.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with my idiot friends." 

They both waited for the noise to stop, Aster looked down at the lock. 

"Would you mind if I locked this? Just for a minute." 

With a confirmation nod from Jack, Aster locked the door. Jack felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness, here he was locked in a room with arguably the biggest guy in school.

"I just want to make sure my friends don't find me." 

"Why?" Jack asked, he got a semi pathetic laugh out of Aster as an immediate response.

"Its fake, you know? They don't actually like me as a person."

Jack felt bad, he had thought so little of the inner thoughts of Aster. He assumed he only cared about popularity. 

"I get it." Jack said, sitting back down on the small sofa nearby.

Aster walked away from the door with a bit of difficulty, but finally managed to sit next to Jack on the couch.

He finished the last of his beer, then chucked the cup to the side of him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His voice was slow and lazy.

Jack pondered the question, he'd always known that fear held him back, but he know Aster was a good person.

"I was afraid. It's very uncommon for a guy to tell another guy that he likes him." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"I get it. But, what if I liked you too?"

Jack quickly turned his head to look at him, more confused than ever.

"You're drunk."

"Nah, I'm totally sober." Aster laughed in response.

"You're drunk and not realizing what you're sayi--"

Jack was interrupted by Aster reaching ever to cup Jack's face, his hands. Jack panicked but didn't dare move.

He looked directly at Aster's eyes, though he was drunk, he still seemed to be very aware of what he was doing. 

He felt his head being lead forward, his eyelids naturally started to droop as he felt lips graze his, slightly uncoordinated but there. 

All sense of reality was lost. Anything that was ever once important to Jack was now replaced with that moment.

Aster leaned more into Jack, lips fully placed on the smaller teen's. Jack unconsciously reached up for Aster's face, his ear between Jack's thumb and pointer finger.  

Jack could almost hear someone's heart pounding, but he wasn't sure if It was him or Aster.

Jack cursed himself for stopping, but he knew Aster was drunk.

"I think we should stop." His voice didn't sound convincing, he had dreamed of kissing Aster for so long, and yet he was the one to stop.

Aster looked at him with look of confusion, but let go and sat back. 

"I'm sorry." Aster apologised, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"No, no, its me." Jack laughed nervously.

He was just saving himself from heart break, Aster was drunk and Jack suspected that there was no way that he meant anything.

Loud footsteps outside broke the deafening silence between them, and the awkward eye glances ended as the doorknob was tugged on by someone outside.

"Aster! Aster I saw you go in there man."

Aster sighed. "Fuck." He grumbled. "I'll be right out!" 

The person outside stopped pestering and got quiet.

Aster looked over at Jack who had the look of embarrassment and guilt on his face.

"Can I have your number?" Aster asked quietly, he pulled his phone out and handed it to Jack.

Surprised, Jack took the phone slowly and proceeded to add his number as requested. 

"Can I text you sometime?" 

Jack nodded, he was still too frustrated with himself to speak. He handed the phone back to Aster with a smile.

The knocking returned with an even more annoyed tone of voice to follow.

"Aster!" 

"I'll be out in a sec!" He shouted back, then looked back at the white haired teen sitting on the couch in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"No, its fine, I understand." Jack replied with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Aster smiled, then turned.

He opened the door and Jack caught a glance at the person outside, he recognized him from school. 

"Hi, Jack." 

"Hey, Nick." 

Nick started to tell Aster about what he had missed but he didn't respond to anything, seemingly too busy caught up in his own thoughts as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH sorry this took so damn long, i have been packing to move and finally got settled after 3 1/2 days of driving and 2000 miles of road. crazy shit happened too, we hit a dead deer in Montana... soo... that was fun. needless to say, im back to writing haha.

"You idiot!"

Jack laughed at Tatiana's exclaim.

"No seriously, you've been talking about him for months. Months! I've had to listen to every word of you gushing about him for so long and when you finally have a shot, you blow it!" She puffed on her cigarette, angrily sucking in the smoke.

"He was drunk. What was I supposed to do? Make out with a guy who wouldn't remember me the next day?"

She kept driving, smirking a bit at the idea.

"So was he a good kisser?" She joked.

"Oh god, yes. You don't understand how mad at myself I was when I pulled back."

Jack checked his phone.

"Was it a drunk and sloppy kiss or was it like an actual kiss?" She questioned, Jack felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

"It was... Gentle."

Tatiana looked over at Jack who was moronically grinning.

"Oh you sap." She laughed, shoving him a bit.

He laughed too, checking his phone again.

"Did you get his number?"

Jack shrugged, "He managed to ask me for mine."

"See? He's into you!" Tatiana made a sharp left turn into her driveway, Jack braced himself so he wouldn't fly into her.

He grabbed his bag and followed Tatiana into her house. With slight difficulty, she to managed to shove the front door open, slamming it against the previously busted drywall. A surprised shout from the couch made them stop in their tracks.

"Jesus Tatiana, try to be more agro when you come in next time." Sandy groaned as he rolled over on the couch. Jack and Tatiana ignored him and began walking into the kitchen.

Jack had just moved into Tatiana and Sandy's house, on account of being kicked out of his own house. Luckily he was 18 so it wasn't like he was a child.

"So he just showed up?" She asked, opening the fridge and pulling out two beers, she offered one to Jack by holding it out for him.

Jack shook his head in regards to the drink. "Yeah, sort of. I heard he'd be there so I said fuck it and went. "

Tatiana nodded while putting the beer back in the fridge. "You're welcome. You heard it from me."

He opened the fridge and pulled out a root beer. "Look," he gestured towards the can "we'll compromise. And yes, thank you."

"No problem, hey did you take your meds today? It's been two weeks right?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh shit! No i didn't, thanks for reminding me. Want to help me? I still haven't really gotten over the whole injection part."

She nodded while still mid drink, dramatically setting it down on the counter when she was finished with a proud exclaim, "Consider me your trusty nurse!"

They made their way to the bathroom, bottle and syringe in hand. Jack tried to not get too awkward while he pulled he pants off. He regretted wearing his snowflake boxers.

"nice undies." Tatiana laughed while filling the syringe.

Jack was grateful that she was doing this for him, he was never able to, he hated that he was so grossed out by injections unlike other guys who wouldn't probably pay attention to those types of things.

"okay, you ready?" She asked, Jack sucked in a deep breath.

"Yup." He exhaled, looking away as she crouched next to him. 

As she stuck the needle into his thigh, Jack thought of anything to distract himself, the plastic cushion on the toilet he sat on, the weird shade of blue paint that covered the walls of the bathroom, the fact that he hadn't put on deodorant that morning.

"Okay, all done." 

Jack sighed loudly and winced and the aching pain in his thigh.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without my nurse." 

Tatiana pretended to tip a hat at him and winked, "Happy 4 months."


End file.
